


Promise

by Holothewolf



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, One Shot, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothewolf/pseuds/Holothewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll get out of here together. I promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

"I like red and all but I like blue even mooooorrre~" I stood there my heart pounding against my chest. "And this doll's is blue. Isn't she cute?" The room seemed so still. "And I know Ib likes to pet cute things." The creepy doll bounced and squealed with joy. "... So wanna trade?" Garry stiffened. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. No... Garry please don't! But it was like someone else had taken control because all I could do was stare. Garry turned to look at me. His eyes flickered with sadness.  
  
"Don't give me that look, Ib..." He proceeded to say it was alright and that everything will be fine. 'Garry... You said it would be fine.' Garry then turned to face Mary. A few words where exchanged and roses were passed. I was shaking inside. But that was his life! Mary giggled, her hair bouncing a little before she ran off. Only then did my body regain feeling. 'It was my fault... If only I had held on to it tighter.' My mind raced. Garry's rose, gone. His life, in her hands... Garry knelt down and handed me my rose. "You keep a good eye on this, ok?" I lowered my head, hair covering my eyes.    
  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled clutching the flower close to my body. Garry gave a light hearted laugh.  
  
"Why are you apologizing Ib? You did nothing wrong." 'I did... You were so kind to me. So willing to trade your rose for mine. I didn't deserve it...' Without warning the room darkened. All around us the 'toys' came to life. Garry gave a warning of staying close, grabbing my hand. We fled towards the exit, passing two large blue dolls who smiled at us eyes following our every movement until they were no longer to be seen. Garry dragged me behind him until he was breathless and was sure to be far away from that place. While he was bent over gasping for air I looked down at my rose again. So beautiful and full of life. I gave another sorrowful look at Garry. He side glanced at me catching my look. "Ib... Please don't..."  
  
"But Garry-"  
  
"Ib!" I stopped startled. Garry sighed placing one hand on his hip, running the other through his purple locks glancing away from me. "Ib... I..." He glanced back at me giving a small smile. "We'll just get my rose back. Don't worry. I took her out before, didn't I?" I smiled rolling my eyes.  
  
"Yeah you did."  
  
"Exactly! We'll get out of here together. I promise." He reached out and ruffled my hair.  
  
"So don't worry." 'You promised...' I beamed a smile.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"There's that smile," Garry teased poking my side. I giggled waving away his hand. "Keep smiling Ib. I like it when you smile. It let's me know it's still right in the world." I nodded my head. "Now let's go!" Garry marched a head head high walking a large steps with his face puffed up. I laughed. Oh Garry always trying to make me laugh. Though when I glanced down at the rose I couldn't help but feel that things would not go as planned...

  
~~~~

  
"Garry?" Garry face was twisted with pain as he stood there on his hand and knees, one hand clutching his stomach. "Garry? What's wrong?" Garry looked up at me despair filling his eyes.

"Ib..." I knelt down in front of him. What was happening? We were just walking joking around when he suddenly fell in pain. "Ib I..." He choked out a laugh before wincing in pain. "I don't want to lie to you but... I don't want to tell the truth either..."

"What does that mean? Garry what's happening?" I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless. I tugged at Garry's arm. "Come on, Garry. We have to keep going."

"No, Ib. I need you to go on without me." He let out a few ragged breaths.

"No!" I tugged harder. "We're leaving together!" I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey hey! Please don't cry! Where's that smile of yours?" I let go of his arm in disbelief.

"My... smile?"

"Yeah. I...I want to see that smile."

"Will it make you feel better?" Garry drew a sharp breath biting his lip. He gave a weak nod. So I tried to give him my best smile though seeing him like this, it felt like a sin to do such a joyful action.

"There it is," he said hoarsely. He coughed lowering his head.

"Garry," I said concerned placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Promise me..."

"Huh?"

"Promise me you'll keep smiling," he rasped. He looked at me, eyes dimming. "And that you'll get out of here. For the both of us?"

"I thought you said-"

"Ib please..." He knees wobbled. "Go..." I slowly backed away from the man. He coughed again before dropping to the floor completely. I didn't want to go... I wanted to stay with Garry. But I went against my will and went with Garry's wish. My footsteps echoed off the walls as I walked up the stairs.

"Loves me! Yay! That means I can!" A cheery voice rang down the hall followed by some footsteps. I reached the top and peeked over the wall to see if anyone was there. My heart stilled. Much to my shock, there were blue petals scattered among the floor. I pushed myself forward. No... It... It can't be. Blue petals, ripped and tore, among them was a bare stem. No... I reached down hesitant at first before I gently picked it up. Garry's rose. The words seared into my brain. Picked apart. I glanced around in panic. A plain brown vase stood on a table. Yes! I jumped up and rushed towards it dropping the stem into the water. I waited. And waited.

But no matter how long I stood there no petal appeared. But... But there was water. It had to work! I turned around and began scooping up the petals. It had too! My sight blurred and I hastily scooped every soft silky piece my hands came a crossed. I stood up and ran over to the vase dumping them into it. Please! Please work! You have too! No rose bloomed. Garry... Garry! I spun around flying down the stairs again. "Garry! Garry!" I called out in fear. Soon a slumped over purple haired man came into view.

I stopped in front of him. He appeared to be sleeping. Like he was in peace. No evidence of pain could be seen. "G-Garry?" I reached out to him. My hand brushed his cheek. His skin was still warm. "Hey Garry?" I etched my brows together. "Garry." I placed my hand on his shoulder shaking him lightly. "Garry? Come on wake up!" He didn't stir. I placed my other hand on him shaking hard this time. "Garry this isn't funny! Wake up!" Tears welled up again. "Garry come on! You have to get up! You said we would go on together!"

I shook hard. "You said not to worry! You said you would be fine!" I fell to my knees hands sliding down gripping his jacket. Thick warm tears slide down my face. "You promised! You promised me!" A sob escaped my throat. "Why won't you get up?! You have too Garry! You have too!" My body felt so weak. Not to long ago we were chatting, heck we stood under a fake sun and talking about why did the crayon world smell like crayons?! When I was scared he gave me a piece of candy telling me he would always be there when I was scared! My body slumped against his, sobs shaking my tiny frame. "Garry! You have to get up! Please! You must! I'm... I'm scared... I don't want to be alone. Please Garry... Please," I whispered. "You promised..." But he never moved.

  
~~~~~

  
I looked around confused. What was I doing? I turned around to face a giant painting. Fabricated World. Wow that must have taken forever to paint. I stared at it for a little longer before walking off to find my parents. Mom's probably wondering where I wandered off to. I past a giant red rose. It cast an nolgastic feeling off of it. Strange... I continued walking around, nice calming music played all the while. I was about to head down the stairs when a painting caught my eye. Turning my head to face it, I slowly walked over.

Stopping in front of it, I scrunched my face. It was a man holding a blue rose, with a calming look to his face like he was sleeping. He looked... So familiar. I reached out my hand as if it stroke his cheek but I stopped myself right before I could touch it. I could get in trouble if I did. But the longer I stared the more it felt like it was trying to dig up a memory. Then I heard a girl crying out in despair. _"Garry!"_ It was my voice. Garry? Confused I stuffed my hands in my pockets, my left hand brushed against something. I furrowed my brows pulling out what looked like a piece of candy. Oh! When did I get this? I unwrapped the piece and popped it in my mouth.

The lemony sweetness filled my mouth. Mmm... Looking back at the painting I was struck by a certain pain.

_"Look in my pocket Ib."_

_"Huh?" I pulled out a piece of candy._

_"You can have it."_

_"Oh? Thank you!" The man laughed._

_"You're welcome Ib. Remember if you're scared or anything I'll be there for you, ok?" I smiled pocketing the candy._

I froze, my veins feeling like they've been filled with ice. What... What was that? The candy didn't taste right anymore. Garry?

_The purple haired man knelt down before me with a worried expression. "Ib! Are you ok?!" I stood there staring at him in shock. "Ib did she hurt you? God I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone with her...," he mumbled the last past to himself. I didn't know how to response. Mary... She had cornered me with a knife. If Garry didn't get here sooner... I lunged forward and hugged Garry. He froze in shock at first before hugging me back. "It's ok. It's over now," he said soothingly. I closed my eyes heart slowing down finally._

I blinked the tears back. Wha...

_"Hmm? Did I come here with anyone? No I didn't. N-not that I'm saying I don't have any friends I just thought I would come to the gallery to clear my mind."_

_"Hmm..."_

_"When we get out of here, I want to take you to get some Macaroons. I bet you'll love them. There's a café not to far from the gallery so I could take you there."_

_"That sounds really good. What actually are Macaroons?"_

_"It's a dessert. I'm sure you'll love them." He casted me a smile._

I couldn't move. The painting... It... It was Garry! The tears were coming back. Oh god Garry!

_"I don't want to lie to you but... I don't want to tell the truth either..."_

I felt a sob get caught in my throat.

_"Promise me...Promise me you'll keep smiling."_

He was...

_Blue petals, ripped and tore, among them was a bare stem._

He was...

_"You promised! You promised me!" "Why won't you get up?! You have too Garry! You have too!"_

I broke down sobbing. Garry was dead. 


End file.
